El Chat
by tentenxneji4ever
Summary: Es un universo alterno (AU) no hay vampiros, solo estudiantes de bachillerato (o secundaria) como en un día cualquiera, una Bella un poco OC y un hermano celoso.


**HOLAAA! gente linda.**

**Es un universo alterno (AU) no hay vampiros, solo estudiantes de bachillerato (o secundaria) como en un día cualquiera, una Bella un poco OC y un hermano celoso.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece a _Nupi Nora Grey de Cipriano_ y ha_ MÍ._**

**_sin mas que decir a leer.._**

**-El Chat-**

Emmett se encontraba en su cuarto mirando la pantalla de su portátil, tenía la ventana de conversación de skype activada, su reloj marcaba las 11:56 pm. Había quedado pautado que se conectaría con los Hale y Masen para un trabajo de Historia y Química, su parte de ambos trabajos los terminó temprano y solo esperaba a los demás para cerciorarse de que les llegara al correo.

-bueno parece que no se conectarán- emmett miro un anuncio que decía- "Bella está conectada"..umm por qué a esta hora?

Emmett dice: HOLA!...bella que haces despierta?

Bella dice: hola Emmett que haces tu despierto?

Emmett dice: yo pregunte primero ¬¬U

Bella dice: yo soy tu hermanita.

Emmett dice: por eso te pregunto, me preocupas Y~Y

Bella dice: pero si tu no te preocupas ni por los peces que te regalaron a los 8 años.

Emmett dice: claro que si, no te metas con eli, sam, fish y cleopatra, ellos NO tienen NADA que ver, además respónde me.

Bella dice: por que no dejas de fastidiar piedele a alguien que te calme, soy tu hermanita no tu mascota además yo tengo mi vida y tu la tuya vivela sí, y celebra por que mañana vamos de COMPRAS!.

Emmett dice: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...POR QUE A MI?, no eres mi mascota pero eres mi hermanita y mi deber es protegerte de cualquier cosa y me preocupa que estés a esta hora despierta -.-

Bella dice : emmett por favor desde cuando tu tienes un deber lo cumples no me vengas con esa soy tu HERMANA TE CONOZCO LO OLVIDAS ¡!

(rosalie se añadió a la conversación)

Rose dice: por que rayos se pelean ¿o.o?

Bella dice: rose no me deja ser libre es injusto, me trata como una NIÑA lo cual NO SOY.

Emmett dice: pero claro que no, es que soy tu hermano mayor y solo quería SABER que hacias U.U nada mas

Rose dice: -.-U por eso…emmett debes entender que bella se puede cuidar sola por dios, ella ya no es chiquita,…cuantos años tienes bella?

Bella dice: YO YA NO SOY CHIQUITA ¡! Además yo ya tengo 16, a esa edad emmett tu llegabas a la casa al otro día y yo no me enteraba de nada te dejaba en tus asuntos… y gracias rose por darme la razón I LOVE YOU :-*

Emmett dice: -.- u.u

Rose dice: tranquila bella, y por cierto emm…..o.O por que tú estas despierto a esta hora?

Bella dice : VES ya son dos contra uno dinos EMM que haces ¿?

Emmett dice: eso mis queridas mortales es confidencial

Bella dice: AYYYYY emmett, te va a ir mal mañana en las compras si no me dices ! yo estaba recapacitando en no llevarte pero si insiste en no decirnos nada,...BUENO

Rose dice: uy emm, tu hermanita te amenazó jajajajajaja ;-) (15min. Después) jajajajajajajaja

Rose dice: ya se me paso, aja decias que estbas despierto por….o.O?

Emmett dice: por la misma razón que tú

Bella dice: OK o.O que razón es esa rose ? AYYY ustedes andan en algo y no me quieren decir ¡! .

Roes dice: emm nos va a descubrir, te dije que no era buena idea o.o

Emmett dice: sshh… recuerda top secret, ella no sabe nada (mirada seductora)

Bella dice: AH! COCHINOS SÁLGANSE DE MI COMPUTADORA PERVERTIDOS

Emmett dice: (:O) pero que mentesita la tuya bella, que te están enseñando ehh ¬¬

Rose dice: wao bella, por algo el dicho que las tranquilas son las mas traviesas

Bella dice: primero, emm es lo que tu me enseñas y segundo solo esta eso por que…. Mi cumple ya paso y en navidad ustedes JUNTOS comprándome un REGALO….. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, POR ESO LO DIGO

Emmett dice: ehh e.e WTF?

Rose dice: aja si, lo que tu digas, ¬¬(no se le acerca a lo que planeamos)

Bella dice: ahora si tengo miedo ¡! Que planean ustedes dos O.O!

Emmett dice: buahahahahahaha no tienes idea

Rose dice: emm te envié un mensaje a tu cel responde por favor

(Edd se añadió a la conversación)

Edd dice: que le hacen a bells?

Rose y emmett dicen: nada ^u^, como estas edd?

Bella dice: me quieren torturar porque yo torturé a emmett con las compras O.O ¡!

Edd dice: QUE MAL HERMANO ERES EMMETT y no me lo esperaba de ti Rosalie :O

Emmett dice: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajejejejejejejejejejejejjijijijijijij

Rose dice: (no aguanto mas la risa) jajajajaja, no pasa nada del otro mundo bella, no te haremos nada

Emmett dice: claro que no hermanita consentida, como crees que yo siendo tu hermano te haría daño,si lo que quiero es protegerte

Bella dice: protegerme UN CUERNO ¡! TU LO QUE QUIERES ES HACERME MALDADES :'''(

Edd dice: bella te gustaría salir conmigo a comer un helado tu sabes algo asi como una CITA ¿?

Rose dice: o.Ô edd estas conci…

Emmett dice: (: ) ni se te ocurra MASEN acercarte a mi hermanita, eres un ANCIANO!, ASALTACUNA! ESPERMATOFETO! NI SE TE OCURRAAA! (humo por los oídos)

Edd dice : primero entonces bella que dices te gustaría?

Emmett dice: NO ISABELLA MARIE MCCARTY SWAN! Charlie no te dejaría salir con un chico MAYOR QUE TU!

Edd dice : y lo segundo lo cual no me dejaste decir es que si yo soy un anciano tu eres un muerto viviente y que dices bella? ( sonrisa de medio lado)

Bella dice: CLARO ME ENCANTARIA ¡! A que hora ¿?

Emmett dice: primero seré un "muerto viviente" pero muy atractivo y tu deberías dejar la envidia (lo se u. todos los chicos del instituto me envidian) y segundo: no creo que seas buena compañía para mi hermana, pero si ella quiere salir contigo, esta-… esta bi..en estabien

Rose dice: interesante la conversación y emm no me vuelvas a interrumpir ok ¬¬# y….estas de acuerdo con eso?

Edd dice: yo te mando un mensaje para decirte la hora no vaya hacer que alguien por ahí (EMMETT) nos interrumpa

Bella dice: ok bueno me voy a dormir si quieres me puedes llamar no tengo sueño un kiss hablamos mas tarde o mañana que ya es hoy ¡! Dulces mañanitas …. TE KIERO HERMA ¡!

(Bella se ha desconetado)

Alice dice: waaaa *w* corre la miel por aquí!

Jasper dice: tienes razón ^^

Emmett dice: y a ustedes quien los invito! o.O?

Edd dice: deja emmy es mi hermana OK ¡!

Alice dice: no somos bien recibidos aquí TT-TT

Jasper dice: tienes razón Alice

Rose dice: no tienes otras oraciones en tu vocabulario, solo darle la razón a alice?

Jasper dice: si quieres podemos arreglarlo en la sala -.-

Rose dice: -.- no gracias, no tengo ganas de salir de mi comoda cama solo para tener una "platica animada" contigo

Emmett dice: calmado pueblo calmado jajaja, ya que bella se desconecto, jazz ya terminaste parte del trabajo?

Jasper dice: casi y tu?

Emmett dice: wao y tu eres el aplicado y no has terminado, wao, ya yo lo termine de hecho a las diez de la noche lo termine pero espere que se conectaran ^^

Edd dice: bueno me tengo que ir voy a llamar a bella para hablar sobre cosas….. cosas (sonrisa sensual) bye

(edd se a desconectado)

Emmett dice: CUIDADITO CON LO QUE DICES MASEN, y que forma de despedirte tan gay

(Alice se a desconectado)

(Jasper se a desconectado)

Rose dice: bueno…quien quedo en la conversación?

Emmettt dice: yo reso

Rose dice: lo se emmett -.-

Emmett dice: perdón quise decir yo rose

Rose dice: ummm ok ;9 así que solo falta la parte del trabajo que le toco a jasper y listo?

Emmett dice: sip ;)

Rose dice: umm bueno que sueñes con los angelitos ;) jaja chau ;-*

Emmett dice: igualmente rose ^* ^

(rose se a desconectado)

(emmett cerro sesión)

-Fin-

Este es un one-shot que hice con **_Nupi Nora Grey de Cipriano_** a la que quiero como hermana ^u^...si se pregunta como surgió esta historia, pues fue gracias a la falta de sueño en una pijamada y como las dos somos fans de la saga crepúsculo dijimos -"_hagamos algo divertido".-_, espero que lo disfrutaran como nosotras al escribirlo. Recuerden dejar un **lindo y apreciado comentario, sus opiniones son importante ^^**

me despido ~tentenxneji4ever


End file.
